


Maybe all we need is simplicity

by zap4612



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, i will go down with this rarepair, this ship deserves more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: “Maybe all we need is simplicity.” Toni mused, leaning back and pulling Veronica with her.The raven-haired girl pressed her face to Toni’s neck, curling up into her side.“Maybe.” Veronica replied.





	Maybe all we need is simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> You either hate this ship or love this ship with no in between. There's a serious lack of Lopaz fanfics, so here it is :)(Also please don't come at me for this, thanks) And implied smut because I don't like writing that stuff because I'm an innocent smol bean.

Veronica sighed through her nose, taking a long sip of her whiskey. She glanced around at the patrons of the speakeasy, envying their carefree demeanors. Her gaze turned to her drink as she swirled the ice cubes around. 

_“Damnit, Veronica. I gave you everything!”_

The words ran endlessly through her head. The profanity of the sentence didn’t bother her, but rather the use of her full name. Reggie had quickly adopted using her nickname, to the point where she almost forgot he knew her full name. She closed her eyes. She regretted screwing that relationship up. Veronica suddenly missed him. A lot. She missed the way he would wrap an arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head when no one was looking and the way he’d tease her about her height. Those thoughts had her knocking back the rest of her drink and refilling her glass. 

\---

Toni let the wind whip her hair back as she rode down the street on her motorcycle. Her mind clouded with overlapping thoughts. She and Cheryl were no longer on speaking terms, which caused her heart to sink. She was suddenly mad at herself for throwing herself into the gang instead of paying attention to her girlfriend. Toni skidded to a stop in front of Pop’s. She wasn’t working tonight at La Bonne Nuit, but she was craving a drink. She stalked down the steps to the speakeasy but stopped short once she caught sight of Veronica. She looked just as miserable as Toni felt. She slid onto a stool in front of the raven-haired girl. 

“What’s got you so down?” Toni asked in way of greeting.

Veronica looked up. 

“Toni. I thought you weren’t working tonight.” Veronica replied, trying to avoid Toni’s question.

“I’m not, but I needed a drink.” 

She reached over to help herself to a sip of whiskey from Veronica’s glass. 

“Now let me ask again. What’s got you so down?” 

The raven-haired girl sighed through her nose, glancing up at Toni and then back down at the bar. 

“Reggie and I broke up last night.”

Toni tilted her head in sympathy. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Cheryl and I split too.” 

“What? When?” The disbelief was evident in Veronica’s voice. 

“Yesterday.”

Veronica pushed her drink over to Toni, offering her the rest. The gang member downed it in one go. The raven-haired girl reached down for another glass, pouring a drink for Toni and herself. 

“I say we get shitfaced tonight.” She declared royally, grinning. 

“That’s possibly the best sentence I’ve ever heard come from your mouth.” Toni laughed, holding her drink up to clink with Veronica’s.

\---

“You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen, oh yeahhhh!” Veronica sang, drawing out her last word dramatically. 

“Dancing queen! Feel the beat on the tambourine, oh yeahhhh!” Toni continued, reaching out for Veronica.

“You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!” The two sang.

The crowd around them danced and jumped, singing along. Toni pulled Veronica into her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Veronica drunkenly stumbled even closer to Toni. For the briefest moment, Veronica’s lips grazed Toni’s cheek. Toni must have noticed as well, as her grip on the other girl faltered momentarily. But the moment passed as they kept singing and laughing. 

\---

Five vodka shots later, Veronica was swaying on her feet. Toni was leaning against the bar next to Veronica. Her cheeks were flushed from dancing and laughing. Toni wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

“Wanna get out of here? I need fresh air.”

Veronica nodded slowly. Toni laced her fingers through Veronica’s, which caused the raven-haired girl's cheeks to turn bright red. They climbed the stairs, waved at Pop, and exited the diner. The night air was slightly chilly. The neon lights from Pop’s reflected off Veronica’s hair, turning it into an unreal shade of purple. The two walked hand in hand, letting the wind take them. 

“I’m really sorry about you and Cheryl, by the way.” Veronica was being sincere, but her words slurred together. 

Toni chuckled softly. 

“It’s okay.” 

They walked for a few minutes in silence until they came to the edge of Sweetwater River. The sound of rushing water filled the hushed night. The trees swayed lightly in the breeze and the moon cast a soft glow over the land. Toni sat down on a huge rock near the shore. Veronica, on the other hand, slipped off her shoes and walked in the shallow water. Toni stared after her for a long while. The alcohol was starting to make her thoughts fuzzy.

“So… were you and Reggie like actually happy? Because I don’t know if I ever saw you two outside of the speakeasy.” Toni blurted out suddenly.

She brought her hand over her mouth at the realization that the question seemed a little rude. Veronica stopped walking and moved to sit next to her. 

“It’s true, we weren’t outside of the speakeasy very much, but when we were, it was really nice.”

Toni tilted her head. 

“Sometimes, it was like we were in a rom-com. We’d have these cheesy movie nights and he’d make dinner and it was the stupidest jokes he made that made me laugh the hardest. The best night we spent together were on the roof of Pop’s, getting tipsy and watching the sunset.”

Veronica seemed suddenly sober and stoic. 

“What about you and Cheryl?” She asked. 

Toni’s gaze dropped and Veronica instantly was annoyed at herself for asking that question. 

“We had those rom-com moments, too. Neither of us were morning people, so we’d lay in bed for hours and be lazy. Or sometimes we’d make stupid pillow forts and stay there all day.”

Veronica wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting cold and she didn’t have a jacket. It probably didn’t help she’d been walking in cold water. Toni took a moment to study Veronica. Her hair was falling carelessly over her shoulders, her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes were glassy. Veronica caught her staring and gave a soft laugh.

“I must look like a hot mess.” The raven-haired girl chuckled.

“Don’t worry. You’re looking at the queen of hot messes.” 

Veronica laughed quietly at that. Toni reached out to brush stray hair behind Veronica’s ears. The raven-haired girl leaned into her touch, meeting her gaze. For a long moment, they stayed with eyes locked. Veronica’s heart pounded in her chest. 

“Toni…” Veronica whispered, trailing off. 

Toni quickly leaned forward, pressing her lips to Veronica’s. Veronica’s hands wove into her pink locks as she was pulled forward by the arm around her waist. The kiss was passionate, fiery and intense, leaving Veronica breathless. 

“Shady Palms Motel isn’t far from here.” Toni’s words were more command than suggestion. 

They stumbled towards the motel, hands intertwined. Once they get a room, Veronica attempted to unlock the door with the key, but it was hard to focus with Toni kissing her neck. 

\---

When Toni awoke the next morning in tangled sheets, the spot next to her was empty. She yawned, sitting up. 

“Morning.” Veronica smiled lazily. 

Her hair was messy, her cheeks were flushed and she was wearing Toni’s flannel. Toni slid out of the bed, pulling on the halter top she’d worn last night along with her jeans. The raven-haired girl was standing at the counter of the small kitchenette, stirring a cup of coffee. 

“Morning.” Toni purred, wrapping her arms around Veronica’s waist from behind. 

The pink-haired girl began kissing the other girl’s neck softly. Veronica instinctually tilted her head and closed her eyes. 

“Toni…” Veronica sighed contentedly, “We can’t keep doing this.”

“Why not?” Toni spun Veronica around easily, not that Veronica put up much of a fight.

“Because we’re both on the rebound.”

“I don’t see why we can’t indulge in it a little longer.” 

Veronica considered it for a moment. Toni had a point. For the moment, everything was easy and carefree. They didn’t have to think. 

“I guess.” Veronica drawled, wrapping her arms around Toni’s neck. 

Toni smiled as she leaned in, kissing Veronica softly.

\---

Toni and Veronica spent the next few hours in a lazy haze. They were curled up on the couch, watching bad daytime reality tv and cracking jokes. Veronica was sitting between Toni’s legs, leaning back. Toni had one arm around Veronica’s waist, idly playing with the ends of her dark hair. 

“Maybe all we need is simplicity.” Toni mused, leaning back and pulling Veronica with her.

The raven-haired girl pressed her face to Toni’s neck, curling up into her side. 

“Maybe.” Veronica replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Toni and Veronica deserve to sing Dancing Queen together, am I right?


End file.
